Una vez conocí a un ángel
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Los sentimientos de Yaya son cada vez más incontrolables, pero todo lo hace por el bien de Hikari


Una vez conocí a un ángel, pero ese ángel no era para mí. Ese ángel vivía muy cerca de mí. Su luz llenaba mi mundo pero a la vez me cegaba si intentaba acercarme mucho a ella. Ese era el perfecto resumen de mi vida durante el último año.

Todo empezó el día que la conocí: mi compañera de habitación. Como era normal, me hice muchas expectativas antes de conocerla. Pero esas expectativas se superaron con creces cuando la conocí. Era preciosa, inocente, dulce.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, empecé a sentir por ella algo más que amistad. Pensé que quizás podría pasar algo, quizás con el tiempo empezaría a corresponderme. Pero eso no pasó, todo por culpa del príncipe de la escuela.

Mis sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Lo sabía, pero dolía. Dolía estar todo el día con ella, vivir con ella, estar en clase con ella mientras ella solo pensaba en su Amane-sama. Al principio, me engañaba a mí misma, pensando que no pasaba nada, que yo debía ayudarla si era lo que ella quería, que mis sentimientos no importaban.

Pero la mentira se acabó. La presión era demasiada y acabé cediendo a la tristeza que le llevaba llamando ya demasiado tiempo. La tristeza me comía poco a poco. No tenía fuerzas, el cuerpo me pesaba, no me quería mover, no quería hacer nada. No iba a clase, no iba al coro, no hablaba con nadie, apenas comía y a penas dormía.

Esta situación me mataba poco a poco. Las demás estaban preocupadas por mí, pero no podía decirles nada. ¿Qué pasaría si Hikari se enterara? Ya no me miraría con los mismos ojos, me evitaría.

Solo pensarlo empeoraba mi estado. No sabía qué era peor: tener que ocultar mis sentimientos y sufrir en silencio, o que ella los descubriera y me dejara de lado. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones era horrible. En ninguna conseguía mi final feliz, solo sufrimiento.

Sé que no soy la única en la academia que está pasando por lo mismo que yo: Tamao-chan y Rokujou-sama están viviendo la misma situación. Aunque no lo digan, lo sé. La forma en la que miran a Nagisa-chan y a Shizuma-sama es la misma forma en la que yo miro a mi ángel. Pero ellas parecían llevarlo mucho mejor que yo. Esta parece la maldición del amor no correspondido de las compañeras de habitación.

-Yaya-chan- Hikari me vuelve a llamar.

Yo estaba en mi cama, tapada con las sábanas y dándole la vuelta. No quería hablar con nadie y menos con ella. No se lo merecía, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre que hablábamos, la conversación siempre acababa igual. En todas las conversaciones siempre aparecía Amane-sama. Amane-sama esto Amane-sama lo otro. Yo lo soportaba como mejor podía, seguía siendo mi amiga al fin y al cabo, pero cuanto más avanzaban las conversaciones, menos era capaz de soportarlo. Le contestaba de forma muy fría, a veces, solo con gestos. Y ella lo notaba.

Puede que no supiera el porqué de mi actitud, pero sabía que notaba que algo me pasaba. Quizás hasta supiera que algo relacionado con ella era la causa de mi malestar.

-Deberías salir un poco- me dice siempre, intentando convencerme.

Yo solo me removí entra las sábanas. Hikari no me dijo nada más. Escuché como la puerta se cerró y me relajé un poco. Grave error. Cuando me di cuenta, la sábana que me tapaba, mi único cobijo, estaba volando sobre mi cabeza hasta caer en el suelo de aquella habitación que compartía con aquel ángel.

Ese mismo ángel que me miraba con ojos llorosos y un puchero infantil y a la vez enfadado. Esa imagen rompió aún más mi deprimido corazón.

-Hi…Hikari.

Intenté alcanzarla con la mano, para limpiarle las lágrimas. Para brindarle tranquilidad y cariño. Pero, en el último momento me eché atrás. No era mi cariño el que ella quería, no era lo que ella necesitaba. Ella necesitaba a Amane-sama y no a mí. Aparté la mano y me hice un ovillo en la esquina de la cama y bajé la vista.

-Yaya-chan…- su voz parecía desilusionada.

Noté que se acercaba a mí. Yo no hago un solo movimiento, no quiero moverme, no quiero hacer nada. No quiero verla. Noto su peso sobre mi cama. Cada vez está más cerca. Se me encoge el estómago, el corazón me va a mil y empiezo a ponerme muy nerviosa.

De repente, noto como unos pequeños y cálidos brazos me rodeaban. Me sorprendí, me quedé sin saber reaccionar.

-Yaya-chan, no sé qué te pasa pero no quiero que estés así. Sí…sí hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, para que te mejores, por favor… Yaya-chan…-empieza a sollozar y yo la sigo.

-No…Hikari, no hace falta que hagas nada. Yo… es culpa mía, yo solo necesito algo de tiempo.

Le correspondo al abrazo mientras las dos nos desahogamos. Puede que nunca pueda tener a Hikari como yo quería. Pero la seguía queriendo demasiado como para alejarme de ella. Quizás el tiempo me haría olvidar este sentimiento y lo iría convirtiendo en amistad.

No quería dejar ir a aquel ángel, aunque eso supusiera seguir a su lado solo como su amiga. Hikari, te amo.


End file.
